(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of a multi-cartridge color pen, and more particularly, to one allows drawing of lines in different colors at the same time, and faster and easier process and assembly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings of the present invention, a multi-cartridge color pen 1 of the prior art is comprised of a barrel 11 and a base 12 with the barrel 11 containing multiple cartridges 13 each provided with a nib 13. The base 12 and the barrel 11 being inserted into each other and fixed allowing those cartridges 13 to contact their respective nibs 14 to draw multiple lines in different colors at the same time. Upon assembling, those cartridges 13 are first placed into the barrel 11, without any separation and fixation in position. Therefore, it prevents easy process and those cartridges 13 are vulnerable to be contaminated among one another resulting in mixture of colors. Furthermore, it is also difficult to segregate those cartridges 13 upon placing the base 12 into the barrel 11 to create the bottleneck in the manufacturing process that frustrates any attempt of improving the production efficiency.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a multi-cartridge color pen which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a multi-cartridge color pen that permits easier process and assembly to improve production efficiency and prevent mutual contamination of colors among cartridges for quality assurance of the color pen. To achieve the purpose, the present invention is comprised of a hollow barrel, a base and a base cover. Wherein, multiple insertion holes are provided to the base and multiple separators protrude from the lower edge of the base with each having a point bottom; and the base cover to separate multiple cartridges placed into respective sleeves to prevent mixture of colors among those cartridges. The bottom of the separate is point to allow easier assembly by separating the cartridges. The top of the barrel is graded to receive the insertion of a retaining ring to secure the connection between the base and barrel.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.